


Twins are Dangerous: Bad Dreams

by theflyingpan



Series: Twins_Are_Dangerous_AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has younger brother energy, Fluff, Mentions of Edelgard, Twins_Are_Dangerous_AU, also male byleth sleeps with his weapons fite me, just twin stuff, lil bit of angst, minor spoilers for time skip??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpan/pseuds/theflyingpan
Summary: Byleth has a bad dream and needs some time to herself to clear her mind. Byleth wakes up alone in his room and tries to figure out why





	1. Chapter 1

The figure in front of her wore a heartbreakingly familiar red cloak, stained brown and black from dried blood. Her ornate hairstyle and headpiece were in a similar state of ruin, and she knelt in front of Byleth facing away. She was still, and turned her head to the side just a bit, before a broken laugh slipped out of her lips.  
“If it has to be anyone, I’m glad it was you” A small voice reached Byleth’s ears, and she felt tears running down her face. As the figure in front of her rose, so did the sword in her hands— feeling impossibly heavy. The figure turned to face her, but her sword fell before she could see the face.

-BANG-

Byleth jolted awake, gasping and reaching for her dagger, which was nowhere on her body. It took her a few moments to remember how to breathe and before she realized where she was: she was lying on the floor of the small room she shared with her brother. She sat up, looking at her hands. They still shook from the nightmare, but they were not covered in blood.

“Does he _always_ sleep like this?? It hardly seems safe” A voice called out, and Byleth turned to the bed. Her brother was still sleeping, one arm wrapped around her pillow and the other holding the Sword of the Creator. One of his legs was bent at the knee, while the one he used to kick her out of bed was stretched outwards. Sothis was staring at her, frowning and pointing at the sword. “Is this a habit??” She pressed, crossing her arms as she floated over the bed. Byleth nodded and stood, stretching her arms. Her fall was broken by some blankets, but she was glad her brother was still looking after her—even in his sleep. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to focus in class if the dream was allowed to continue. Byleth started to get changed out of her sleepwear as Sothis continued to talk.

“I’m glad he is taking good care of it, but honestly! It’s a miracle he hasn’t _stabbed_ you in his sleep!” She sighed and shook her head. Byleth must’ve not disguised her laughter as a cough properly, as the next thing she knew Sothis was in her face. “He stabbed you in his sleep?! _Seriously_??” Byleth smiled a bit and turned away, trying not to laugh.

“Actually…I had, stabbed myself…” Byleth managed to get out, smiling as she clicked the armor on. “I rolled onto it, while sleeping. Jeralt nearly had, a heart attack” She smiled at the memory. Byleth never heard her father scream quite as loud as when she crawled to his bed around midnight, blood on her hands and stomach, shaking him awake and quietly asking for help. Byleth yawned a bit and looked out the window.

“Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. Both of you are surprisingly resilient to minor wounds like stabbings” Sothis hummed, looking back at Byleth’s sleeping form. “Are you going to wake him?”

“It’s early, I’ll wake him… after I take a walk, a short walk” Byleth replied and walked outside, knowing that Sothis would rather stay behind with her brother. She walked out to the greenhouse, turning after seeing the doors closed and walking to the pier. It was still early enough that no students would even consider waking, but Byleth spotted some of the faculty walking around as she sat on the pier, legs dangling close to the water’s edge. The water’s gentle wave calmed her, and Byleth let the water wash away the blood from her dreams— clearing her mind and preparing her for the day ahead. She still shook from the dream: the battlefield in front of her, the fallen bodies she had to walk over to get to the red figure, the wounds littering her arms as the sword dragged behind her, green hair in her face. Heavy footsteps fell behind her, but before she could freak out and reach for her dagger <strike>which she left behind in their room on accident</strike>, she heard the voice.

“I _told_ you! She’s right here, perfectly _fine_!” The voice huffed out behind her, and soon Byleth was joined by her brother, dressed in his full armor and clutching the Sword of The Creator and her missing dagger. He was heaving and staring directly into her eyes, the panic slowly ebbing away and calming down with the sight of his sister, unharmed. He closed the distance between them quickly, siting beside her on the docks and hung his head.

“Sorry….should’ve…um.” Byleth stuttered, surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Nah, I had a bad dream and panicked. Plus the blankets were _everywhere_ and with that death knight stuff I assumed the worst.” Her brother shook his head and patted hers, setting the sword down between them and returning the dagger. Byleth nodded and turned away, the path of the blood still fresh in her mind. She wasn't sure if her brother had the same type of dream as she did; before coming to the monastery, the two only had a few recurring dreams. They either dreamed of a massive battlefield, or of Sothis speaking to them (it took them some time to realize that Sothis wasn't a _dream_, and that she was actually talking to them); but after coming to the monastery, and meeting the students there, Byleth started to have dreams of ruined buildings, large dragons and tired smiles, war conferences and familiar faces plastered onto unknown bodies. Byleth leaned onto the shoulder of her brother, and the two sat in silence for a while before Sothis spoke up.

“Well, this could’ve _all_ been avoided if you two listened to _me_ in the first place!” She sighed and floated in front of them, frowning. Byleth smiled a bit and her brother frowned. “If _she_ had just woken you up, or if _you_ just stopped to think, then no-one would’ve panicked and no-one would’ve gotten worried!” She sighed and turned away from them. “_Honestly_, you two are so hard to handle!” Byleth smiled a bit, and before his sister could say a word of warning—

**-SPLASH-**

Sothis yelped as she jumped up to avoid the sword swing. Byleth sighed as the water splashed him in the face.  
“I missed.”

“**OF COURSE YOU MISSED I’M NOT REAL YOU IDIOT!!**” Sothis yelled and swatted at him. “Were you trying to _hit_ me?!” Byleth laughed as Sothis continued to yell at her brother. It was going to be a good day.


	2. Bad Dreams pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth had a horrible nightmare and wakes up alone. He promptly freaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel no-one expected!  
It felt weird to just focus on one sibling, so here's the other half!  
(Minor spoilers for Death Night Chapter?)

Byleth’s vision swam as he saw her. Flayn was curled in a small ball, her face soft and gentle as if she was just sleeping. Wrapped around her, gently holding her, was a figure in black armor— protecting the young girl from the blow that ended the armored woman’s life. The blood that once flowed through her face had pooled on the floor, dying her blue hair a sickening brown color that made Byleth gag. He felt himself walk towards the two, despite his mind fighting his body every step of the way. As he got closer, he could see the long eyelashes he grew so familiar with, the golden token worn on her chest that matched the one he wore around his waist— he could even see a hint of the blue dagger they received for their birthday together. He fell to his knees, her blood splashing in protest, and stared at her. She seemed so small, why did he let her go? When did she leave his side? Wasn’t she with him as they found Manuela, clutching a mask and bleeding out on the ground? Didn’t she race downstairs with him as Claude and Edelgard escorted the professor to the infirmary? Why was she here? Why did he let her die?? Why can’t he feel Sothis, his hands shaking as he tired over and over to use divine pulse. He always kept track of the uses, so _why couldn’t he turn back time to let her live_?

“Because it’s too late.” A voice rang out from behind him, and Byleth whipped around to see Sothis, floating above him, face unreadable. “You’re too late, she’s gone. My powers can only do so much, I can’t save her. **YOU** can’t save her.”

Byleth jolted awake, eyes snapping open as he gulped a deep breath of air. He sat up quickly, vision spinning and hands clutching The Sword of the Creator, which he fell asleep with. Sothis was floating above him, the same way she was in his dream— but this time he could see her face scrunched up in slight worry. He felt a bead of sweat running down his face and looked around his room. He was safe, there was no need to panic, the death knight was gone, Flayn is safe with her brother, and his sister…

_His sister was gone._

Byleth’s blood ran cold. He jumped out of the bed and looked around. His twin was nowhere in sight and her coat and armor gone too, her blue dagger was lying on their shared desk from where she left it before bed.

“I know what you’re thinking, and stop.” Sothis sighed, her voice nowhere as curt and demanding as it was in his dream, instead gentle and tired. “I saw it too, but that was _weeks_ ago. She’s _fine_, she just went on a walk.” She floated beside him and watched as he quickly threw on his armor. Her voice didn’t reach his ears, drowned by the thoughts of his sister lying dead on the cold ground bleeding out. He ran out, clutching the sword of one hand and her matching dagger in the other.

“Hey! **HEY**!” Sothis yelled as she sped off behind him. “Listen to me!!” Byleth tuned her out, but she managed to heard the wild ex-mercenary towards the docks. His footsteps felt impossibly heavy, but he breathed out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding as he saw the back of her blue hair as she sat at the docks, staring at the water.

“I _told_ you! She’s right here, perfectly _fine_!” Sothis groaned, and his sister turned to see him, her eyes bright and alive, just a bit red from lack of sleep. Byleth didn’t stop moving until he was standing directly in front of her. Seeing her face, now _alive_ <strike>and just a bit concerned</strike>, calmed him enough, and he caught his breath while staring in her eyes— panic ebbing out of his body as he calmed down. He sat down next to her at the edge of the docks, feet close to the water and hung his head as he caught his breath.

“Sorry….should’ve…um.” Byleth stuttered, surprised by his sudden appearance. He couldn’t blame her, it must’ve been a shock to see him race at full speed at her. He briefly wondered if she also had a bad dream, perhaps the same one, hence why she was absent from their shared room. He shook his head, silencing her words and patted her head.

“Nah, I had a bad dream and panicked. Plus the blankets were everywhere and with that death knight stuff I assumed the worst” He set the sword down between them and returned her dagger, finally deciding that she was safe enough for him to let go of the weapon. As Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, he relaxed completely, closing his eyes and finally started to really breathe again. He knew they shared nightmares in the past, but he also knew that she started having different fears than he did. While she worried about war conferences and ruined buildings, he had dreams of betrayal and deaths of people too _young_ to die, but too late to save. The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying a moment of peace before Sothis spoke up.

“Well, this could’ve _all_ been avoided if you two listened to _me_ in the first place!” She sighed and floated in front of them, frowning. Byleth frowned as his sister smiled from her place by his side. “If _she_ had just woken you up, or if _you_ just stopped to think, then no-one would’ve panicked and no-one would’ve gotten worried!” She sighed and turned away from them. “_Honestly_, you two are so hard to handle!” Byleth smiled a bit, a scheme forming in his mind, and before his sister could say a word of warning—

-SPLASH-

Sothis yelped as she jumped up to avoid the sword swing. Byleth sighed as the water splashed him in the face.

“I missed.”

“**OF COURSE YOU MISSED I’M NOT REAL YOU IDIOT!!**” Sothis yelled and swatted at him. “Were you _trying_ to hit me?!” Byleth shrugged a bit, attempting to play the action off, but Sothis wouldn’t let go. He heard his sister’s laugh as Sothis continued to yell at him for his actions. He sighed a bit and couldn’t fight back his own smile. It was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the continuation of this short story!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Twins_Are_Dangerous AU!  
I want to write more for the "main story", but it's hard to write Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard's perspectives when you haven't played their routes. (-A-;;)  
I still love this AU though, so expect a bunch more random filler-type stories!


End file.
